Sin titulo aparente
by Flor del alba
Summary: La luna sobre el lago de los sueños, analiza a cada ser existente en el...."Aamores de antaño, besos de siglos y suspiros del ayer, solo quedan para recordar...Inuxkago
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: **¿Qué significará?

_Amor… ¿que significará?, acaso es un juego cruel de la vida!;no , eso no puede significar esa palabra, creo que es una fantasía de la mente humana, que nos alegra cada segundo de vida, nos eleva hasta las estrellas del firmamento, nos libera de la monotonía, de la rutina y de nosotros mismos…_

_Un gozo imaginable se siente, por solo escuchar de los labios de esa persona, que ocupa el corazón, decir: "Te amo"; esas cinco letras juntas para muchos no tiene importancia, esos son de oídos sordos, "que sordos son", pero para otras…. Esas otras personas es el cielo presente ante ellos, el amor tiene que ser correspondido, sino, no tiene efecto la magia._

_El amor es el lenguaje universal de la humanidad, mucho mejor que la matemáticas, pero con un significado más elevado, que solo los hombres saben, pero no la emplean es sus vidas. _

La muchacha suspiro y luego concluyo leyendo:

_Aunque yo quisiera decir, escribir o expresar lo que significa para mí el amor, no me alcanzará las palabras ni la misma vida para poderlo expresar…-_Doblo la hoja de papel en cuatro secciones, dirigiendo la vista hacía la ventana; el cielo daba clara señales de tormenta, las nubes, el viento, las primeras cabañuelas del año, todo confirmo su pesar. Dio un breve bostezo acomodándose el flequillo rebelde, guardo la hoja doblada en el bolsillo de su pantalón, tomando un paraguas de color rojo que estaba justo al lado de su cama y se dispuso a salir de su alcoba.

-Tengo que apresurarme- se dijo al salir de su casa abriendo su paraguas para evitar que las primeras gotas de lluvia mojaran su cabellera-.Espero que la lluvia cese pronto- murmuró posando su vista a las nubes ennegrecidas del cielo.

Todo absolutamente todo, estaba mal, y la lluvia no consolaba sus pesares y todo había pasado por la imprudencia de su amiga Eri, como se ocurría ponerla en evidencia de esa manera, bueno de ese asunto se encargaría después, en ese momento lo importante, era enfrentarse a esa temible y estricta profesora; no podía negar que tenía los nervios a flor de piel, se torturaba pensando: "¿y si no le gusta?..., ¿si…le resultaba una niñería lo que había escrito?" se mordió el labio ante tales pensamientos.

En que situación tan absurda se encontraba, si, era estupita la circunstancia, ¿Cómo era posible que la profesora de literatura quisiera leer uno de sus tantos escritos?, ella nunca se atrevió a enseñarle ninguno, por miedo a duras criticas, según la advertencia que había escuchado por parte de sus compañeros. El hecho que aquella profesora fuera jefa de la cátedra de castellano y literatura, no iba a intimidarla, ella sabía que era buena y no permitiría que le dejara su dignidad por los suelos como lo había hecho en otras oportunidades con algunos de sus compañeros.-Pensó dándose valor.-

-Aquí estas-posándose frente a la puerta de madera de la residencia-.Solo hay que tocar el timbre y entrar…si…se lo mostraras y te iras a tu casa nuevamente…

-¿Con quien hablas niña?- dijo de pronto una voz ronca ante ella.

Estaba tan concentrada hablando consigo misma que no se percato que la puerta se había abierto en sus narices.

-Oh…niña, pensé que… ya no importa, ven entra, mira como tienes los zapatos empapados…

-Si, profesora…con su permiso-musito cerrando el paraguas al entrar.

-Quítate esos zapatos y ponlos allí cerca de la chimenea-le indico con la mano, mostrándole donde colocarlos.

Kagome se desató los zapatos torpemente casi pierde el equilibrio, sino se fuera apoyado en uno de los tantos muebles que yacían en la sala.

-Ponte cómoda.

La anciana se recargo en el sofá repleto de cojines de diversos colores, el cuerpo de la anciana se amoldaba perfectamente en el asiento-. ¿Qué esperas para sentarte?-pregunto levantando la vista hacia la muchacha que permanecía de píe junto a la chimenea.

Kagome ya había colocado sus zapatos deportivos donde le dijo la anciana, pero no pudo evitar quedarse hipnotizada por la danza de las flamas de la chimenea, podría jurar que tenían vida propia.

La anciana frunció levemente el ceño.

-Yo también pienso que tienen vida- haciendo referencia al fuego danzante que iluminaba el delicado rostro de la muchacha.

-¿Co…como- tartamudeo- supo lo que estaba pensando?-ladeando la cabeza hacia la anciana, sorprendida.

-Eso no importa-dijo divertida ante la cara de sorpresa de la muchacha-.Ven siéntate ya- le pidió, pero sonó más como una orden.

Obedeció, sentándose a un lado de la anciana profesora, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, los ojos penetrantes de su anfitriona se habían posado en los suyos, como, si esperara o como si la analizara detenidamente.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?- le ofreció con los ojos puestos en ella.

-No, gracias-trago fuerte tratando de apartar la mirada, pero no podía-

-Bueno niña, muéstramelo.

-Ah…si…claro-metiendo la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón- Aquí esta- sacando el papel doblado, la anciana lo tomó y desdobló el papel, disponiéndose a leerlo.

Los escasos segundos que tardo en leerlo, parecían horas, ya su asiento le resultaba incomodo, tenía la impresión que la estaba torturando, de la boca de la profesora no salía ni una palabra…si…eso, era una tortura.

Cuando esta apunto de echarse a correr, la anciana habló-.Interesante, me lo voy a quedar.-

"¿quedárselo?, ¿pero…porque?" pensó con alarma.

La anciana se percató de la turbación en su mirada- Me lo voy a quedar, para mostrarlo a una amiga que trabaja en una revista-Como la chica no abría la boca continuo- Lo mandaré a publicar, claro si no tienes objeciones, no te preocupes que saldrá tu nombre, saldrá como tuyo.

-¿Lo publicara?- bramó no dando crédito de lo que había escuchado.

-Si. Es sorprendente que una jovencita de tu corta edad tenga tal filosofía, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Diecisiete, tengo diecisiete años profesora.

-Por favor dime "Kaede", no quiero sentirme mas vieja de lo que realmente soy.-

-¿En que semestre estas?- pregunto interesada.

-En el primero de historia universal profe…digo Kaede.

-Esa amiga tuya, tenía razón- dándole una sonrisa-. Eres buena, pero no hay que negar que te falta un poco, pero en eso trabajaremos después.

Pero, ¿que significaba todo esto?, no pudo evitar recordar a la bruja del cuento de Hancel y Gretel, que se mostraba amable y atenta, así ganarse la confianza de los niños, y después intentar devorarlos…para la cena.

-No, soy tan mala como crees o como te han dicho-le dijo como si fuera adivinado sus pensamientos-No soy tan mala crítica.

-Es…este, no se que decirle.

-Tu poesía lo dice todo-levantándose para sentarse a su lado-Espero que consigas a alguien que te corresponda…

-Pero…yo…ya tengo a alguien…-se delato.

-¿Si?- le pregunto divertida.

Kagome enrojeció al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, no sabía como llego a esa conversación, pero no había duda, que esa anciana cambiaba bruscamente el tema, para averiguar más sobre ella…o fue a propósito…

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Houyo, así se llama mi novio.

- Y dime mi niña, ¿ese joven es el que te inspira?- Preguntó con curiosidad.

¿Qué debería decir? Si era más que obvio que su adorado novio no era su inspiración, aunque el era todo lo que una chica soñaba: atento, preocupado, amable pero…frío, seguramente por su caballerosidad, hoy en día no se conseguía a alguien así.

-No lo se-dijo al fin.

La anciana frunció el ceño en señal de no comprender.

Kagome soltó un suspiro, mientras acomodaba su flequillo-.Bueno…ni yo misma lo se profesora-se tapo la boca rápidamente, ante su imprudencia-. Lo siento.

La anciana no pudo contener la risa, y soltó una sonora carcajada, haciendo enrojecer a la joven asta las orejas de pura vergüenza.

-No, tienes porque disculparte mi niña, pero ya sabes que me llamaras por mi nombre-le dijo aun riendo.

-Entonces-le dijo mirándola a los ojos-. ¿No lo sabes?

En ese instante el reloj de péndulo ubicado diagonal a las mujeres, sonó en forma inesperada, asustando a la ya nerviosa Kagome.

-Vaya, vaya, que rápido pasa el tiempo- dijo mirando el gran reloj antiguo-.Ya son las "siete" de la tarde.

Era increíble la velocidad del tiempo, ya eran la hora de la cena, seguramente su mama estaría muy preocupada, Kami (Dios) que tarde era!!

Kagome se levanto de un salto- Debo irme-dirigiéndose a la anciana que permanecía sentada y mirándola sorprendida; tomo los zapatos ya secos y se los coloco rápidamente-mi madre me espera para cenar, gomene (lo siento).

-Pero niña…esta lloviendo a cantaros.

-Lo se-mirando a la profesora-pero hoy es mi cumpleaños y no debo llegar tarde-le dijo mordiéndose el labio.

-No sabia que era tu cumpleaños- se disculpó. Pero sus palabras no fueron escuchadas ya Kagome había salido de la casa dejando su paraguas atrás por su prisa.

-Niña te vas a enfermar!!- le gritó desde la puerta-

Pero fue inútil ya la chica estaba muy lejos para escucharla, además el sonido de la lluvia no ayudaba, parecía un diluvio.

Kagome lanzo un juramento al darse cuenta que había dejado su paraguas, pero ya estaba unas diez cuadras lejos para darse el lujo de devolverse. Estaba empapada de la cabeza a los pies, su cabello mojado se le pegaba a la cara, casi no tenia visibilidad, solo veía unas luces a lo lejos.

-No puedo faltar a mi propia fiesta de cumpleaños-se dijo mientras corría para acortar camino.

No sabia por donde exactamente estaba caminando, la lluvia no la dejaba ver, ya el frío le hacia castañar sus dientes, tenia la ropa pegada a su cuerpo, lo cual le resultaba incomodo para correr. Vio un par de luces acercársele a gran velocidad, entonces lo supo: "estaba en medio de la carretera". El auto freno de golpe apenas tocándola pero haciéndola caer al asfalto.

Un joven se bajo rápidamente del automóvil justo a tiempo para sujetarla para que no se destrozara el rostro con el duro piso, al desmayarse.

Antes de perder el conocimiento se le quedo gravado los intensos ojos dorados del joven que la observaba con consternación.

El la tenia en sus brazos mientras le caía la fría lluvia-. Maldición!!- Bramó sujetando a la chica-. Esto era lo que me faltaba!.-gruño.

Estaba más que claro ese día no era para ellos…o quizás sí, el destino trabaja todo el tiempo que nos agarra siempre de sorpresa. "Quien sabe", si ocurrió lo mismo para ellos.


	2. Una fiesta de cumpleaños, sin cumplañera

**Cáp. 2: **Una fiesta de cumpleaños, sin cumpleañera.

La lluvia le resultaba un fastidio tras otro y un peligro para cualquier conductor, hasta para el más experimentado, pero que le iba hacer tenia que llegar a las siete a la casa de esa quisquillosa anciana, ¿Por qué le había prometido, que iría?, sí, ya lo recordó: porque ella era una madre para él, después de la trágica muerte sus padres, rió con pesar al recordar ese trágico momento. Pero la sonrisa se le borró de su cara bien formada, al divisar a una joven en medio del camino, freno lo mas rápido que pudo, pero no pudo evitar tocarla, aunque apenas la rozo, la joven cayo sobre sus rodillas con una cara de espanto que nunca se le borraría de su cabeza.

-¿Pero que demonios!?-. Masculló con las manos aun en el volante.

Se bajo lo rápidamente del vehiculo, justo antes de que la chica cayera desmayada, la logró sujetar a tiempo.

-Maldición!!-. Bramó con la chica en sus brazos-. Esto era lo que faltaba.

Dio un puñetazo al asfalto, luego respiro nuevamente, para pensar lo que iba hacer, la revisó con detenimiento, asegurándose de que la chica estuviera intacta, y lo estaba, solo había perdido el conocimiento seguramente por el susto que se llevo. La llevo en sus brazos hacia el auto introduciéndola con la mayor delicadeza que pudo, luego se introdujo el también al vehiculo, encendió el motor y puso en marcha el coche.

No podía llevarla a un hospital ya que el camino quedo bloqueado por un gran árbol debido a los fuertes vientos, como había escuchado minutos antes por la radio, no le quedo más remedio que llevarla consigo hasta su encuentro, que por cierto ya iba muy retrazado.

-¿Cómo te llamaras?-. Se pregunto en voz alta, mirando a la joven por el retrovisor.

Esta vez condujo mucho más atento al camino, no quería convertirse en transporte de inconscientes y aparte desconocidos.

Los pocos kilómetros que faltaban para llegar, por fin se acabaron, estaciono como pudo al frente de la vivienda.

Se bajo rápidamente, abrió la puerta de atrás y saco a la joven aun inconsciente en sus brazos, no dejaba de llover, las gotas de lluvia eran cada vez más heladas; camino con la muchacha en sus brazos hacia la pequeña rejilla de la entrada del jardín, se las ingenio para abrirla y corrió por el camino de piedra hasta llegar a la puerta principal, la abrió de una patada, como esperaba la puerta estaba abierta. "que mala costumbre de la anciana" pensó.

Al entrar a la sala se encontró a la anciana mirándolo sorprendida, que permanecía sentada junto a la chimenea, la anciana se llevo las manos a la boca al darse cuenta lo que traía el joven hombre en sus brazos, era…no podía ser, era "Kagome".

-Por Kami!-gimió la anciana al acercarse a la joven-.Pero si es Kagome…pobre niña, pero…¿Qué le ha ocurrido?

-Digamos que la he atropellado-. Le respondió recostando a la joven en el sofá más grande que se encontraba debajo de la ventana.

-¿Qué cosa has dicho?-. Gimió sin creerlo.

-Pero no te preocupes anciana, ella esta bien, solo se desmayo del susto-dijo para calmarla.-ya me asesore de eso, para algo me sirvió el cursillo de primeros auxilios que tome hace un año.-le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Claro que si mujer-. Aseguro mirándola a la cara, al ver que la anciana soltó un suspiro de alivio pregunto-. ¿Cómo fue que la llamaste, acaso la conoces?

-Si, ella es Kagome-. Sentándose al lado de la chica- Ella hace unos minutos estuvo aquí-le despejo el rostro de los cabellos mojados- Pero salió a toda prisa, porque hoy es su cumpleaños y la esperaban para celebrárselo.

-Entonces ella tiene nombre, y su cumpleaños es hoy-. Dijo. Más para si mismo.

-La familia debe estar muy angustiada-.Dijo la anciana al joven.

-Seguirán preocupados, porque no hay paso, ya que unos árboles obstaculizaron el camino, al menos que la vallamos a pie, pero eso sería mala idea con esta lluvia que no cesa.- le indico, mientras se quitaba la camisa mojada y posándose frente a la chinea para entrar en calor.

-Deberías quitarle esa ropa mojada, por que se puede enfermar-. Sugería el joven mientras caminaba hasta la habitación de huéspedes, que siempre utilizaba cuando visitaba a la anciana.

La anciana buscó en su habitación algo de ropa seca para Kagome.

-Inuyasha- le llamo-. Ven y ayúdame a llevarla a la habitación.

Inuyasha salio en su ayuda con ropa seca, cargo a la joven de nuevo en sus brazos, y la llevo a través del pasillo, hasta llegar a la alcoba que el mismo había utilizado minutos antes para cambiarse la ropa mojada. La coloco con mucho cuidado en la amplia cama, y se retiro para que la anciana le cambiara la ropa.

La mujer mayor salía de la habitación, sosteniendo la ropa mojada de Kagome, cuando se dio cuenta que Inuyasha estaba que caminaba por las paredes por la ansiedad.

-Tardaste- se quejo.

-No te preocupes, ella está bien.

-Ja!, claro que lo se , se que esta bien-.Gruñó girando la vista hacia la ventana, la lluvia parecía interminable-.Solo me preocupe, al ver que tardabas mucho en salir.

-Ahora esta descansando- le informo conteniendo la risa, le parecía insólito que el orgulloso de Inuyasha se preocupara tanto por una desconocida para el.

-Me imagino, que dormiré esta noche en el sofá.-dijo con fastidio, pero se podía ver en sus ojos la preocupación latente.

La mujer le facilito unas sabanas y una almohada para que estuviera cómodo, o por lo menos tratara de estarlo.

-Papá, Kagome aun no llega- gimió la mujer viendo su reloj de pulsera.

-No te preocupes, seguramente se quedo en la casa de esa profesora, esperando que esta lluvia cese-la tranquilizo el anciano que estaba viendo televisión-. ¿Ella no te dijo que iba a la casa de esa profesora?,¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?

-Kaede- dijo la madre, mientras que su corazón se le oprimía en el pecho, sabia que algo andaba mal, o quizás estaba exagerando, y su padre tenía razón, seguramente su hija estuviera en la casa de su profesora.

La mujer camino con resignación hacia el pastel de cumpleaños que estaba en la mesa, dando un soplo apago las velas casi extintas.

Solo deseó con todo su ser, que su querida hija estuviera bien, apago la luz de la sala y se fue a darle las buenas noches a su otro hijo Souta; Lamentaba que su hija no estuviera para su propia fiesta de cumpleaños.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha no podía dormir, ya había probado todas las posiciones existentes para conciliar el tan deseado sueño, pero no podía, también le resultaba incomodo ese maldito sofá, tenia que doblar las piernas para que su cuerpo entrase en el.

-Debe ser todavía el susto-.Pensó en voz alta quitándose la sabana de su bien formado cuerpo, se levanto para buscar un poco de agua en la cocina, camino hasta ella con los pies descalzos y con solo un pantalón de pijama y una franelilla.

En su camino de regreso paso frente a la habitación donde descansaba la joven, que casi atropella esa noche, la puerta estaba abierta, seguramente la anciana la dejo abierta para escucharla si se despertaba-pensó-recostando su pesado cuerpo a la puerta y la observo desde la penumbra: Parecía un ángel, un delicado ángel allí acostada, con el cabellos a los lodos de su perfecto rostro, tenia las mejillas un poco pálidas, pero con los labios rojos y provocativos, se notaba su bien formado busto debajo del camisón, tenia las manos a la altura de su vientre.

Se vio tentado de entrar y acariciar su mejilla, pero saco rápidamente esa idea de la cabeza, no era prudente, si ella llegara a despertar seguramente se asustaría al verlo cerca de ella.

Termino de beber la poca agua que quedaba en el vaso de vidrio que sostenía en la mano derecha y siguió su camino hacia su improvisada cama, en la sala.

-Definitivamente es un ángel, un ángel caído del cielo-mascullo mientras se arropaba hasta el cuello con la sabana de lana y colocaba el vaso en la mesita a su derecha-.Un ángel que no asistió a su propia fiesta de cumpleaños.-dijo con pesar.

"Que forma de conocer a alguien"- pensó divertido, mientras le ganaba el sueño-Su estadía en la casa de la anciana, sería interesante, muy interesante…-.Cerró los ojos cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

Una media hora después la lluvia cesó, dando paso a la luna llena y unas cuantas estrellas. "¿Que le tenia preparado el destino?, solo el Señor de las alturas sabía, el papel que iban a desempeñar…"-.Pensó la anciana observando la hermosa luna desde su ventana.


	3. El joven, sueños y recuerdos

**Capitulo 3: El joven, sueños y recuerdos.**

Los rayos del naciente día chocaban con su bien formada cara, haciendo que este arrugará los ojos ante el evidente resplandor que se colaba por la ventana de la sala.

Aunque tenía los ojos cerrados, no se encontraba dormido, pasó toda la noche en vela por causa de pesados pensamientos que anidaban su mente.

-¿Ya estas despierto?- Escuchó la voz tan familiar de la anciana. Parada en frente de él.

-Desde hace rato- le respondió, abriendo los ojos pesadamente.

-Ven ha desayunar.- le ordenó mientras que caminaba hacia la cocina.

Se levanto con todos los músculos agarrotados arrastrando la sabana unos cuantos pasos; al darse cuenta que traía a rastras la sabana, la recogió del suelo y la coloco en el sofá.

-Espero que me hallas preparado algo bueno para el desayuno.- bufó.

Llegó a la cocina arrastrando los pies sorprendiéndose, de que solo estaba servido su desayuno sobre la mesa, eso solo pudo significar una cosa: "Ella todavía no despertaba".

Se sentó haciéndole agua la boca, la apetitosa comida ante él-.Mi desayuno preferido.-pensó con nostalgia.

Imágenes fugaces de recuerdos se mostraron en su cabeza: "Su madre sirviéndole un gran plato, repleto de pan tostado, huevos estrellados y una infinita torre de panqueques empapados de miel."

Tuvo que contenerse para evitar que una lagrima recorriera su mejilla, "como añoraba esos buenos momentos"-.Pensó con tristeza y nostalgia.

Ya habían pasado quince largos años desde la inesperada partida de sus padres. Él tan solo era un niño de ocho años cuando paso, si no fuera por la maternal Kaede el ya no estaría en este mundo, con solo recordar ese momento su corazón se le oprimía; Él era lo que era gracias a Kaede, su segunda madre…

-¿Aun no despierta?- preguntó con el vaso de jugo de naranja en sus labios.

-No.-Se limitó al responder.

Inuyasha tragó fuerte y continuo comiendo el desayuno.

Kagome abrió sus ojos color café, se levanto algo aturdida, su cuerpo se crispó al tacto del frío piso.

-Fue un sueño.

Caminó unos pasos más hasta que dio reparo, de que "esa" no era su habitación, inmediatamente lo supo: "No fue un sueño!"

Esto tendría que ser uno de sus tantos sueños extraños: donde se despertaba en otro lugar a encontrarse con aquel joven ser de orejas de perro y cabello plateado.

Se pellizcó el brazo con la esperanza de despertar, pero para su horror no surgio efecto.

-Esto es una pesadilla!- soltando un gritito.

Estuvo al borde de la desesperación, no recordaba nada. Recorrió un par de veces la habitación sin atreverse al salir.

-Oh Dios mío, me han secuestrado!.

Su cabeza no le daba recuerdos coherentes, eran fragmentos de imágenes enmarañadas. Un par de lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, pero se las limpio bruscamente, tenía que salir de allí como sea, sí, esa era su convicción en ese momento.

Cuando se disponía a treparse por la ventana para salir, se pisó el camisón con la rodilla, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, resbalándose, cayendo sobre el duro piso de granito.

Tuvo que incorporarse de inmediato, ya que había escuchado el pasillo unos pesados y fuertes pasos acercándose hacia ella.

-Por favor, Dios ayúdame- gimió.

En el umbral de la puerta apareció la figura alta de un hombre bien formada, con la piel algo bronceada, de ojos penetrantes de color dorado y de cabellos largos de color azabache.

El hombre la miro detenidamente, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda cuando se aproximo, quería correr, gritar, pero no podía y no sabia la razón.

-¿Quién es usted?- le preguntó en un hilo de voz-.Aléjese!!- Dando un grito de advertencia al ver que el sujeto no dejaba de aproximarse.

El hombre hizo caso omiso, y se le aproximo si dudar; a la joven le flaquearon las piernas, pero él la sujeto antes que cayera al suelo. Lucho con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse de los brazos que la sujetaban, nada hacia que la soltara, ni los golpes en su pecho, ni los desesperados quejidos de la chica, el hombre parecía inmutable.

-Vaya, vaya- habló al fin cuando se dio por vencida-. Se nota que ya estas bien-

Dijo divertido.

¿Qué le resultaba tan divertidito a ese joven?, seguramente sus cabellos revueltos y por su rostro que se había manchado de hollín cuando cayo al suelo.

-¿Quién es usted?- repitió la pregunta.

-El hombre que te atropello la noche pasada.

Kagome abrió sus hermosos ojos como platos ¿Qué decía ese hombre?, entonces lo recordó todo, absolutamente todo: la lluvia, las luces y el auto rojo y sobre todo su cumpleaños…

-Nunca llegué no es cierto?- reflexionó

-Si te refieres a tu fiesta de cumpleaños, no, no llegaste.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Se muchas cosas- le dijo aun más divertido-. Se que te llamas Kagome Higurashi y que ayer fue tu cumpleaños…

En ese instante la anciana llegó a la habitación, preocupada por los gritos de la joven y al llegar se encontró con una escena que resultaría tierna sino fuera por la cara de espanto de Kagome: El la tenía sujetada por la cintura con firmeza, el cuerpo de la joven estaba muy cerca del suyo y sus rostros estaban muy juntos como si estuvieran apunto de darse un beso.

-Inuyasha!-interrumpió-. ¿Qué crees que haces muchacho?

Kagome reconoció de inmediato a la mujer.

-¿Profesora?

Inuyasha aflojo el agarre de su cintura, el cual Kagome aprovechó para plantarle una soberana y sonora bofetada, haciendo que este girara el rostro por la fuerza del golpe.

-Por atrevido- bufó.

Kagome parecía una fiera salvaje enjaulada, su respiración era agitada, las piernas le temblaban de la rabia; ya no sabia q pensar o hacer…

-Mi niña cálmate- le rogó la anciana.

Media hora después del incidente en la habitación. La anciana le había explicado sin falta de detalles la situación, haciendo que Kagome bajara la guardia.

Se sentía avergonzada y confundida.

-"A pesar de todo…, se lo tiene merecido por atrevido"- pensó.

Inuyasha se disculpo con ella a su "manera".

Ella no apartaba la mirada de Inuyasha, le resultaba tan familiar, tan cercano, ¿lo conocía desde antes?

Entonces como un rayo le vinieron los recuerdos de sus sueños, esos sueños que la hacían suspirar, no lo podía creer ese tal Inuyasha fuera idéntico al muchacho de sus sueños, el muchacho de su inspiración o ¿quizás su mente le estaba haciendo una jugada nuevamente?.

Kagome ya tenía puesta su ropa, seca y limpia la anciana muy amablemente se la había lavado. Comió con apetito el desayuno, mientras era observada por unos ojos dorados, ella no se percato, tenía tanta hambre.

Esa playera de rayas rosadas y blancas, y esos pantalones azul oscuro, dejo al descubierto las pocas pero definidas líneas de la joven. Extrañamente también se le hacia familiar, muy familiar, entonces recordó de improvisto que ella se parecia a su adorada Kikio, no, esa joven emanaba una aura de pureza e inocencia que su prometida ya no poseía.

-Muchas gracias- escucho la voz melodiosa de la joven que provenía de la cocina, sacándolo de sus calivaciones-. Disculpe las molestias- ya la voz estaba más cerca, hasta que diviso a su dueña, que se despedía cordialmente de la anciana.

-¿Te marchas tan pronto?- pregunto con sarcasmo.

Kagome sintió una patada en el estomago.- Si, mi familia debe estar preocupada.

-Yo te llevaré.

Kagome quería salir lo más rápido de ese lugar, la presencia de ese joven la ponía nerviosa, muy nerviosa para su gusto.

-No, gracias, yo puedo caminar.- dijo secamente.

-Yo no te estoy preguntando si te puedo llevar- contraataco mirándola a los ojos-Yo te llevaré y punto.

Kaede estaba más que sorprendida ante la escena, Inuyasha nunca se había comportado de esa manera.

Inuyasha se levanto del sofá y se la llevo hacia el auto, ella no se quejo, temía que si abría la boca el podría ladrar hasta morderla. Encendió el coche poniéndolo a andar sin saber a ciencia cierta donde se encontraba el hogar de Kagome.

Ni siquiera sabía que hora del día era, ni a que rumbo se dirigía. Estaba metido en esto por no pensar muy bien las cosas, la miró de reojo, y allí estaba la chica aforrándose al asiento y con la vista fijada al frente, se veía tan tensa, le temblaban las piernas, pero aun así ella le resultaba adorable, exquisita, perfecta…

-Pero…¿Qué diablos estoy pensando?- sacudiendo la cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos- Si Kikio te sorprendiera en esto, seguro que pasarías a la otra vida en pestañeo- tenso la mandíbula ante el pensamiento.

-Y…bien, ¿adonde me dirijo?-Pregunto al fin.

-Al templo…

Inuyasha levanto una ceja-. ¿Quieres darle las gracias a Dios, porque estas viva?- le dijo con burla-. Que devota resultaste.

Kagome estuvo a pocos segundos de abofetearlo nuevamente, se contuvo y se mordió el labio-.No, es allí donde vivo.

-Eres la sacerdotisa del templo, vaya sorpresa.

"Por que no lo adivine antes, si estaba claro, su apellido es Higurashi, el mismo nombre del templo de las cercanías"- reparo de pronto, cruzando a la derecha en una calle.

Kagome se tranquilizó al divisar su adorado hogar y al templo de la familia, se le dibujo una sonrisa en sus finos labios, cuando vio a su madre a la afueras de la vivienda barriendo la basura dejada tras por la lluvia anterior.

-Ya llegamos- le informo al estacionar su auto al frente de la casa.

-Muchas gracias- le agradeció con honestidad-.Disculpe las molestias.

-No fue nada.

Kagome se bajo del auto y se lanzo a los brazos de su madre.

-Hija…- le dijo conteniendo las lágrimas-. Estaba muy preocupada.

- Hermana, volviste- era la voz el hermanito menor de la joven. Que se le acercó

Inuyasha observaba desde su auto, el recuentro familiar, que le dejo muy claro que esa chica era muy querida.

-¿Pero quien es ese joven?- pregunto la madre al reparar de la presencia de Inuyasha.

- Que bonito carro tiene-acoto su hermano.

-Pues…es familiar de la profesora Kaede.

La madre de Kagome se acerco al automóvil nuevo de Inuyasha, tomándolo desprevenido.

-Muchas gracias.

-Eh…no hay de que señora- dijo precipitadamente.

-Venga cuando le guste, siempre será bienvenido.

-Pues gracias por el ofrecimiento- dijo avergonzado.

-No lo detengo más, seguro que tienes cosas que hacer.

Inuyasha puso en marcha el coche y se alejo de la casa, pero si antes mirar por el retrovisor a la alegre señora que aun tenia la mano levantada en acción de despedida, y a la joven que hablaba apaciblemente con el menor.

Un sentimiento de añoranza invadió su corazón. Como deseo quedarse un poco más, para conocer a la particular familia y sobre todo a Kagome. "Esa chica esta llena de sorpresas".-pensó, el quería descubrirlas, sin saber exactamente el porque, solo lo haría.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Su madre le preparó un baño caliente, el cual necesitaba y agradeció el gesto de preparárselo. La señora Higurashi era muy comprensiva, atenta, amorosa y sobretodo daba la vida por sus hijos, siempre estuvo con ellos, después que su querido padre murió, siendo Kagome una niña de diez años y su hermano solo cinco; desde ese día Kagome no la vio llorar ni una sola vez…

Siempre les mostraba a su hermano y a ella una de las más hermosas sonrisas, pero su hija podría jurar que ella ocultaba un gran sufrimiento, Kagome nunca supo cuales fueron las circunstancias de la muerte de su padre, solo sabía que murió en un incendio…

Se le asomaron las lagrimas al recordar, cuando su abuelo se lo confeso, ella venia del colegio, cuando vio un par de agente de la policía hablando con su madre en la puerta de su casa, se le formo un nudo en la garganta al darse cuenta que su madre estaba llorando.

Corrió a su encuentro, presintiendo que algo estaba muy mal, se le cruzaron mil pensamientos por su mente infantil, pero nunca que su padre se había ido…

-Mamá… ¿que ocurre?

No obtuvo respuesta, solo su madre lloraba con más intensidad.

-¿Lloras por que ha Souta no se le baja la fiebre?- pregunto con la inocencia que un niño de esa edad podría tener.

En ese momento llego el abuelo, que la llevo adentro de la casa, sin decir una sola palabra, la ansiedad de la niña aumentaba en cada segundo de silencio de su abuelo. El anciano hizo que se sentara en una de las sillas de la mesa del comedor, se coloco de cuclillas para estar a la altura de la menor, la cual lo miraba expectante.

-Kagome…-rompió el silencio al fin el anciano-. Ocurrió algo terrible…

-¿Es mi hermanito, que no se le ha bajado la fiebre desde esta mañana?, ¿se trata de eso?- al ver que su abuelo no le respondía acoto- Si es así, hay que esperar que mi papá llegue para…

-Tu padre no vendrá…-la interrumpió el anciano-. El nunca vendrá…

-¿Qué quieres decir abuelito?- sintiendo un miedo terrible ante la respuesta de su mayor.

-Kagome, escúcheme muy atentamente…-tomo aire y le soltó la verdad a su nieta-.Tu padre…ha…muerto esta mañana…

"Muerto" esa palabra resonaba en su cabeza haciendo ecos. Ahora lo entendía todo: los policías, su madre llorando, la cara seria de su abuelo…

La niña salió corriendo, en dirección al templo, abrió de un golpe la puerta corrediza de este, entrando torpemente a la estancia y cayo de rodillas rompiendo a llorar. Lloró y lloró hasta quedarse dormida.

-Mi niña…-escucho una voz familiar-.Mi princesa, despierta…

La pequeña abrió lo ojos pesadamente, terminándolos de abrir al darse cuenta de la persona que le hablaba.

-¿Papá?

-Si, soy yo…

-Papá, me han dicho que has muerto… ¿es acaso cierto?

-No te han metido, si he muerto…

Rompió de nuevo en llanto, pero su padre la reconforto con un tibio abrazo-.Tranquila, yo siempre estaré con ustedes-. Informo besándola en la frente.

-No quiero…quiero que te quedes así como antes…-gimió.

-Escúchame muy bien hija mía, mi tiempo en este mundo se ha cavado, ¿quien soy yo para imponerme?-levantándole la quijada para que lo viera a los ojos-.Vendrán cosas, que deberás enfrentar sin importar que sientas miedo…con tu poder interior sabrás enfrentar las dificultades…

- Padre no entiendo.

-Ahora no importa- dándole nuevamente un beso en la frente-. Solo confía… tú eres muy especial…y recuerda que siempre estaré para ti. Ahora me tengo que ir- le informo a la pequeña, separándola de su pecho.

- Quédate un ratito más…

-Si pudiera lo haría, pero yo estaré contigo de otra forma…- ya la voz de su padre era lejana-. Estaré en tu corazón Kagome, búscame allí cuando me necesites- ya la imagen de su padre se había esfumado.

Kagome se hundió en el agua tibia de la tina, preguntándose una vez más ¿Qué era a lo que se refería su padre?

-Seguramente lo averiguaré después- se dijo al salir de la tina, se envolvió en un toalla y quito el tapón para que el agua se fuera por el desagüe.

-Ya estoy como el abuelo- mirándose los dedos arrugados.

-Kikio, ya voy en camino- colgó el móvil y aventó al asiento del copiloto.

"Por que todo tenía que ser tan estresante, esa mujer es perfeccionista"- Pensó-.Pero quien la puede culpar, se trata de los preparativos de nuestra boda.- dijo dibujando una media sonrisa.

Tenía que apresurarse sino quería que su prometida le arrancara la cabeza, que por cierto estaba en otro lugar, en un templo…

-Muchachita, ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti?

….

**N.A.: **_Estoy muy agradecida por su apoyo, espero que me sigan apoyando, con este fic, que por cierto es el primero…Este Cáp. me estrujó el corazón, en verdad es muy doloroso la perdida de un ser amado, pero lo importante es saber que cuando uno , más los añore hay que buscar en el corazón , y sentirás que está a tu lado acompañándote…_

P.D.: Este capitulo se lo dedico a mi mejor amiga Lucia que estará de cumpleaños esta semana…Feliz Cumple!!!


	4. Un nuevo pastel

**Capitulo 4: **Un nuevo pastel.

Allí estaba él, sentado al lado de la mujer que era su prometida, el calor del mediodía lo sofocaba unas cuantas gotas de sudor se formaban ya en su frente; el ambiente era pesado, entre tantos preparativos, detalles y caprichos de parte de su novia, a veces Kikyo lo exasperaba, esa mujer era perfeccionista y algo fría, pero no lo era en la cama, eso sí, ella era toda una experta en la materia-.rió para si ante tal reflexión.

-¿Cielito, que color prefieres?- preguntó la mujer, mostrándole la gama de colores que tenia disponible la agencia de festejos, que estaban dispersos sobre la mesa.

Inuyasha se inclino hacia delante para observarlos mejor- Aunque yo te de mi opinión, tú siempre escogerás el que mejor te resulte, asi que mi opinión no es necesaria.

La mujer lo miró sorprendida, pero no le dio importancia y continúo hablando con el decorador. Inuyasha levanto con fastidio de su asiento y se dirigió hasta la salida, allí saco un cigarrillo y lo encendió.

-¿Qué demonios me ocurre?- soltó una bocanada de humo y se recostó a la pared del edificio.

Estuvo sumido en sus pensamientos, mientras le daba probadas progresivas al cigarrillo, pero una pareja que pasó frente a él lo saco de sus calivaciones-.¿Kagome?... es ella…¿que hace con ese tipo?- gruñó, mientras apagaba el filtro del cigarrillo con la punta de su zapato. Y fue a su encuentro.

Kagome caminaba tranquilamente de la mano de Houyo, cuando de repente vio la figura de Inuyasha que se aproximaba hacia ellos, sintió un vació en su estomago y sus palpitaciones se aceleraron inesperadamente.

-Que casualidad -dijo saludando a la pareja-. Veo que ya estas recuperada-soltó sin apartar la mirada de la joven.

Kagome le subió una oleada de calor a las mejillas-.Señor Thaisho,¿Qué hace usted aquí?- pregunto sorprendido el novio de la chica.

-Asegurándome de algunas cosas pendientes- clavando aun más sus ojos dorados en la chica, como si la reprendiera por haberla sorprendido en algo indebido.

-¿Ustedes se conocen?- preguntó Kagome. soltándose de la mano de Houyo.

-Pues claro amor, el es dueño de la compañía de donde trabajo.

Inuyasha le molesto inexplicablemente el tono meloso que usaba _ese_ con la chica-. ¿Entonces ella es tú novia?, es de suponerse ya que andaban de la mano.

-Si ella es mi _prometida_- haciendo énfasis en la última palabra-. Ahora el que debe preguntar si se conocen soy yo…

-La conocí por casualidad en una noche lluviosa, digamos que se me atravesó de improvisto en mi camino- Kagome podía sentir el sarcasmo en sus palabras, pero su novio ni se percato.

-Mi novia puede ser algo distraída.

Ella quería esconder su cabeza como el avestruz, nunca imagino volvérselo a encontrar y mucho menos que fuera el jefe de su novio.

-Me he enterado que se va a casar- acoto Houyo, tomando a Inuyasha desprevenido.

-Si, estoy en los últimos preparativos.

¿Se va a casar?, claro era de esperarse siendo tan guapo y adinerado- pensó con tristeza.

- La señorita Kikyo es una mujer muy hermosa, usted es un hombre afortunado.

-Gracias.

Inuyasha no apartaba ni un solo instante la mirada de la chica, haciendo que esta se sintiera incomoda y avergonzada, no podía hallar explicación alguna para que Kagome estuviera con ese tipo, aunque fuera uno de sus empleados más cercanos, nunca le fue de fiar.

-Bueno, no creo que debamos retrasar al señor-dijo Kagome mientras se acomodaba el cabello detrás de la oreja-.Me imagino que es una persona muy ocupada.

-Se podría decir…

-Señor Thaisho, fue un placer encontrarlo, pero mi novia y yo tenemos cosas que hacer- tomándola nuevamente de la mano-.Me le manda saludos a su prometida.

Inuyasha no quería que se fuera y menos con ese sujeto, pero la pareja le paso de un lado siguiendo su camino, dejándolo parado en medio de la acera mientras que pasaban las personas que la transitaban.

-Amor deberías conocer a la señorita Kikyo, ella es toda una mujer- le recomendó mientras escogía en el menú.

Kagome aun se sentía nerviosa por el encuentro con aquel hombre, esa mirada tan…tan penetrante que la hacia temblar, pero estaba apunto de casarse…no podía sacar de su cabeza la vez que Inuyasha la tenia sujeta de la cintura muy cerca de su pecho, estremeció al remontar aquel momento.

-Kagome…¿Kagome?

-Dime, ¿me decías algo?- pregunto con aire distraído.

-Te comentaba sobre que deberías conocer a la prometida del señor Thaisho.

- ¿Por qué debería de hacerlo según tú?

-Simple amor, ella es una mujer refinada, con mucha clase, casi perfecta.

¿Perfecta?, ¿acaso la estaba comparando?, de la forma que hablaba de esa mujer era de suponerse que a su novio le tenía estima o quizás le gustara, pero eso no fue la que le molesto, sino el hecho que él quería que la conociera para que ella aprendiera de _esa _señorita Kikyo, "el sueño de todo hombre" según le había dicho Houyo en una oportunidad.

Se levantó de un sopetón de su asiento, mientras que el joven la miraba confundido, tomo su bolso, para salir lo más rápido de ese lugar, así fue.

-¿Como se atrevió a compararme?-bufó. Camino un par de cuadras más, estaba tan indignada por los comentarios de su novio, que olvido por completo que se estaba muriendo de hambre.

-Que hambre tengo…-busco en su bolso algo de dinero, pero para su horror no cargaba ni un céntimo-.Debí dejar el monedero en la otra bolsa…me estoy muriendo de hambre…-se quejo.

-¿Qué te gustaría comer?- pregunto una voz ronca detrás de ella.

Se giró y se encontró con aquellos ojos dorados, que hacían que su corazón se acelerara-. Señor Thaisho…

-¿Qué te gustaría comer?- repitió la pregunta.

-No…no debe tomarse la molestia…yo estoy bien.- aseguró precipitadamente.

- ¿Segura?- le preguntó divertido- El ruido de tu estomago te contradice…

Kagome se sonrojó hasta las orejas, se sintió avergonzada ante aquel hombre que en una oportunidad casi le quita la vida, pero que también la ayudo.

-Para mi no es ninguna molestia, es todo lo contrario- acoto conteniendo la risa.

-Pero…

Inuyasha no la dejo hablar, la tomo de la mano y se la llevo arrastrada hasta un restaurante cercano. Al entrar pidió una mesa para dos, Inuyasha le aparto la silla para que ella se sentara y luego se sentó él.

-Camarero tráigame el menú por favor.

-De inmediato señor.

- ¿Tú novio, donde se encuentra?- preguntó muy interesado.

- En otro restaurante.- limitó en responder.

- Ya veo, ¿y permitió que su prometida se fuera asi como asi?.

- Es que…no le di tiempo, salí tan enojada…

-Aquí tiene señor- interrumpió de pronto el camarero, les entrego el menú y espero que escogieran.

Inuyasha se decidió por los camarones fritos acompañados de puré de patatas y ensalada. En cambio Kagome escogió arroz frito acompañado pedazos de pescado y de beber ambos pidieron agua, con ese calor eso era lo único que los podía refrescar, el camarero se marcho dejándolos nuevamente solos.

-Entonces te has peleado con él- habló retomado la conversación.

¿Qué le podía responder?, no se atrevía a contarle que la discusión con Houyo fue porque esté la comparaba con su prometida, que avergonzada se encontraba, cayo en cuenta que tuvo celos de una completa desconocida…¿Qué me esta pasando…?

-Veo que no me dirás nada- acoto cruzándose de brazos sobre la mesa.

-No fue algo sin importancia- masculló.

- Si tú lo dices- colocando su pesada mano sobre la de la joven, haciendo que está se sonrojara.

Su mano era pequeña, delicada, tan suave…y no era suya, como envidió al novio de la chica, pero ¿Quién era él?, si ya faltaba pocas semanas para ceremonia con Kikyo, su prometida y allí estaba él sujetándole la mano a una chica que no era su novia; retiro su mano y se volvió a cruzar de brazos.

- ¿Cómo esta su madre y hermano?- pregunto cambiando el tema.

- Muy…bien- Balbució, ese hombre era extraño, se encontraba aturdida por la carga eléctrica que recorrió su cuerpo, cuando esté coloco su mano sobre la suya.

-Me alegra, me le da saludos de mi parte.

-Con gusto lo haré.

El camarero llego con los platos de comida, los coloco cada uno en su lugar, luego coloco las copas de agua de fría, les deseo un buen provecho y se marcho ha atender a una familia en una mesa conjunta.

-Kagome, le he querido preguntar esto desde anoche- se acerco más a la mesa-. ¿Qué hacia en la casa de anciana?, ¿acaso se conocen?

-Eh…bueno, yo fui a mostrarle algo que yo había escrito, una poesía, la profesora Kaede me pidió que me encontrara con ella en su casa, según ella para estar más relajada.

-¿Entonces ella es tu profesora?

- No, yo no veo esa materia, lo que sucedió que una amiga le comento a la profesora sobre mi y ella se intereso en conocerme.

-Entiendo, ¿y que estas estudiando entonces?

- Estoy estudiando Historia Universal- contesto nerviosa.

- Interesante, es mejor que comamos rápido antes que la comida se enfrié.

Kagome asintió y comenzó a comer, que buena falta le hacia, pero se detuvo un instante para observar al hombre: se veía tan seguro de si mismo, tan arrogante, tan imponente…tan…tan guapo.

El resto de la comida transcurrió en silencio, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, al terminar por fin Inuyasha habló.

-¿Te gusto la comida?

- Muchas gracias, pero no se debió haber molestado.

- Ya te dije, que para mi no es ninguna molestia- le informó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Es que usted debe estar muy ocupado, y ahora más con los preparativos de su boda- le dijo mientras se limpiaba la boca con la servilleta.

-Mi boda…- Se le había olvidado por completo-. Kikyo se está encargando de eso, mi opinión, no vale mucho, supongo por se hombre- Desdeño.

-Eso no debería se así, la opinión del novio es importante, ya que la boda es suya también.

Inuyasha rió a carcajadas-. Lo siento, eso deberías decírselo a mi novia.

-No lo creo.- dijo muy incomoda- La boda es de ustedes no mía.

- Camarero- le llamo.

- ¿Dígame señor?- Inyasha le dijo algo al oído a este, que Kagome no pudo entender-. De inmediato señor.

El camarero termino de anotar en su libreta y se marcho.

- Por cierto ¿Desde cuando eres novia de ese sujeto?- pregunto con desprecio, posando sus ojos dorados en la chica.

-Desde hace un par de meses- contesto sin importancia.

Se limito a preguntar, no quería que ella pensara que la estaba interrogando sobre su vida-. Ya veo.

De repente apareció el camarero con un enorme pastel exquisitamente decorado y muy apetecible, lo coloco en la mesa y se llevo los platos vacíos.

-Felicitaciones Kagome- le dijo mientras encendía la pequeña vela con su encendedor de plata-. Feliz cumpleaños, ya que por mi culpa no pudiste celebrarlo ayer, pide un deseo- le dijo mostrando todos sus dientes en una sonrisa.

Kagome estaba nuevamente apenada, no podía creer que aquel sujeto tuviera esas atenciones con ella.

-No te de pena Kagome, anda pide un deseo y apaga la vela.- le pidió amablemente.

Kagome respiro profundo, cerrando los ojos pidió: "Encontrarse con el hombre de sus sueños, aquel que era fuente de su inspiración" y soplo la vela. Inuyasha la miraba complacido cuando abrió sus ojos castaños.

- Gracias nuevamente.

- No gracias a ti por aceptar el pastel.

Tantas casualidades para un solo día, pero así actúa el destino cuando quiere unir la vida de dos desconocidos, pero estas personas no eran unas desconocidas, se conocían desde hace tiempo a partir de sueños, sueños que los van a unir… o se parar, dependerá de ellos.

…..


	5. Fragmentos

**Capitulo 5: **Fragmentos.

"_Hoy tengo miedo, de salir otra vez, miedo de encontrarte, miedo de lo que pueda pasar en la penumbra; me da miedo que te burles de mi…en mis sueños o quizás pesadillas te encuentro y la vez te pierdo, mi corazón te llama, mi alma te reclama y yo solo quiero escapar!_

_¿Llorar de que sirve ahora?, pero mis lagrimas brotan de mis ojos, mi alma se fragmenta cada vez que oigo el susurro de tú voz…_

_Solo quiero llorar en la oscuridad, no quiero que te des cuenta que te necesito aquí…"_

Inuyasha abrió los ojos, aun con los fragmentos de aquel poema que lo atormentaba de vez en cuando en sueños confusos para él; estaba casi seguro que la voz que recitaba tan apasionadamente esas palabras pertenecía a una mujer.

Siempre era lo mismo… ese poema o quizás un fragmento del mismo, resonaba en su cabeza, como si la dueña de esas hermosas palabras, lo llamara a gritos, pero el no estaba seguro de la razón. Ese melancólico poema se le hacia presente en muchas oportunidades en forma de sueño, nunca fue capaz de reconocer a la joven que lo recitaba; en los sueños solo veía en la distancia a una joven en medio de la neblina, con luces de colores radiándola como si bailaran a su alrededor, la mujer no se movía, solo estaba plantada en aquel lugar, con sus manos en el pecho, su cabello largo ondeaba con el viento paulatino; él muchas veces quiso acercarse para reconfortarla, pero su imagen se le hacia borrosa, la mujer se desvanecía poco a poco dejándolo solo…

-¿Quién serás?...- se pregunto enfocando sus ojos dorados al techo de la habitación.

Se sentó en la cama, mientras repasaba una y otra vez aquellas frases, ya se sabía el poema de memoria; retiro de su cuerpo las blancas sabanas que lo cubrían y se levanto de la cama. La habitación era amplia, con una magnifica iluminación gracias un gran ventanal, que además le daba una buena vista de los jardines, su cama se encontraba en el medio con una mesa de noche de robusta madera a cada lado, en una esquina se encontraba la vieja chimenea, con hermosos y elaborados grabados en mármol negro, con dos sillas también con exquisita decoración de bronce y cuero y diagonal a la amplia cama se encantaba un muñido sofá de cuero rojo justo al lado del armario de puertas de madera.

Inuyasha examino los leños a medio consumir de la chimenea, era cierto la noche anterior se había quedado despierto frente a la hoguera de su chimenea, meditando sus acciones impulsivas desde que a su vida llego Kagome. Se levanto de la cama con el cuerpo cansado, el día anterior lo agoto por completo entre las reuniones con los organizadores de la boda, las flores, manteles que si las invitaciones, las madrinas entre otras cosas, todavía no estaba seguro como no mando todo al diablo. Se lavo la cara en el lavabo de su baño y sepillo sus dientes; el baño era proporcional con la habitación: el piso era de fina cerámica de color azul, justo arriba del lavabo estaba incrustado el espejo en forma de ovalo con dos pequeñas luces a los lados del mismo, a unos cuantos pasos se encontraba el retrete y en al fondo se encontraba la tina de mármol blanco junto a la ducha de grifería fina. Inuyasha se quito el pijama y dejo que el agua helada cayera sobre su cuerpo agarrotado.

Mientras el agua helada de la regadera recorría cada centímetro de su bien formado cuerpo, recitaba nuevamente el poema en su cabeza, para si darle un significado, pero inevitablemente se colaba el recuerdo de Kagome; el encuentro con la muchacha el día anterior no fue coincidencia el lo sentía, algo lo unía a ese chiquilla.

-Joven Inuyasha- lo llamo unos de sus sirvientes a mientras tocaba la puerta de la habitación-. Joven le llama su prometida, ¿va atenderla?

Inuyasha quiso hacerse de oídos sordos, pero ante la insistencia del sirviente respondió de mala gana:

-Fhe!, dile que estoy ocupado.- mientras retiraba el jabón de su cuerpo.

- Pero, joven ella insiste que debe hablar con usted.

Soltó un gran suspiro, el sabia que no podía dejar esperando a Kikyo, esa mujer era de cuidado, de armas tomar quizás eso le gustaba de ella-. Entra y déjame le teléfono sobre la cama- ordeno.

El largaducho del sirviente entro con cautela a la habitación y dejo el teléfono inalámbrico sobre la cama desordenada de su amo y se marcho cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Salió del baño con la toalla envuelta en su cadera, su cabellera mojada goteaba mojando el piso mientras que se dirigía a contestar la llamada.

Tomo el teléfono y se sentó en la cama-. ¿Qué ocurre Kikyo?

- Cielo, te necesito, hoy vienen de visita mis padres…

- Tendrás que excusarme con ellos, hoy tengo todo el día entre reuniones, además le prometí a la anciana que la visitaría.

- Pero cielo…, bueno me saludas a Kaede- era obvio que estaba conteniéndose e Inuyasha lo sabía.

- Igual a tus padres.- colgó la llamada, y se dispuso a vestirse.

Cuando se estaba terminado de poner los zapatos unas voces provenientes del jardín, se amarro las trenzas y se asomo en la ventana, para su sorpresa las voces pertenecían nada más y nada menos que a la anciana Kaede y Kagome. Termino de arreglarse y fue a su encuentro.

-Kagome, mi niña tranquila- le dijo la anciana cuando entraron a la imponente mansión.

Aunque tratara de calmarse, no lo conseguía ¿acaso la vida se había encaprichado con ella?, no podía creer que se encontraba en la morada de Inuyasha, todavía podía saborear el pastel que el le había ofrecido la tarde anterior. ¿Por qué el destino estaba empeñado que se encontrara con Inuyasha nuevamente?, ya no era coincidencia, y sabia que la mano de su anciana profesora estaba metida en todo esto.

Decidió distraerse con la exquisita decoración del lugar, era increíble la cantidad de objetos históricos de incomparable valor adornaban la habitación, sin duda alguna los Thaisho era una familia adinerada.

-Anciana, pensé que nos encontraríamos en tú casa- Kagome dirigió a la vista hacia el hombre que bajaba las escaleras.

- Solo quise venir.

- Y veo que trajiste compañía- posando la vista en Kagome.

- Si le molesta mi presencia, puedo irme sin problemas- acoto la joven.

- Por supuesto que no, no me molesta para nada tu presencia- acercándose a Kagome.

- No enserio, solo vine a acompañar a la profesora Kaede, así que mi estadía no es necesaria- desafiando la mirada dorada que tenia al frente.

- No Kagome, tu presencia es muy necesaria- intervino la anciana.

- Vez que ahora ya no puedes marcharte- le susurro con picardía.

- Pues…no entiendo…- dijo atropelladamente-. Solo vine a acompañarla…

- Si, y te quedaras conmigo.

- Pero…

- Pero nada, ya escuchaste a la anciana- Inuyasha estaba conteniendo la risa.

Inuyasha las invito a sentarse y ordenó que le trajeran unos bocadillos y tasas de té.

-¿Cómo va los preparativos de la boda?- pregunto la anciana inquisitivamente.

-Bueno Kikyo, se esta encargando de todo.

Lo que restaba de la mañana pasó rápido entre charlas, aneadotas hasta chistes por parte de la anciana e Inuyasha, Kagome participaba de algunas conversaciones y se reía de los chistes de la anciana, por lo demás desviaba la vista hacia la ventana deseosa de que ese día terminara lo más rápido posible.

-Inuyasha, quiero que me ayudes con unas cosas- le pidió la anciana-. Pídele a uno de tus allegados que le muestre los alrededores a Kagome para que se distraiga, la pobre esta muy aburrida.

Kagome se sonrojó hasta las orejas, estaba muerta de pena, se notaba que la anciana influía mucho en aquel hombre de ojos dorados. Inuyasha llamo a uno de sus sirvientes y de inmediato el joven apareció en la estancia.

-Acompaña a la señorita y si ella lo desea muéstrale los alrededores.

- Como usted diga.

- No es necesario, yo estoy bien- argumento la joven.

- Tranquila mi niña, solo será por un par de horas, ni te darás cuenta- le informo la anciana.

Kagome no tuvo más remedio que dejarse guiar por el sirviente, mientras que Inuyasha invitaba a pasar a su anciana profesora a su despacho.

El sirviente le explico que la mansión era casi un monumento histórico, le contó fascinantes historias de demonios perros, maldiciones y venganza.

Luego el sirviente la guió a las afuera de la casa, era increíble la belleza de las jardineras de la mansión había rosas, claveles y una cantidad de flores que no pudo reconocer.

Kagome se sintió observada, giro instintivamente y enfoco la vista en una de las ventanas de la mansión, pero no logro ver nada.

-Estoy paranoica- se dijo restándole importancia, se dedico a contemplar la exuberante belleza de aquel lugar.

Pero lo que ella no sabia, que sin lugar a dudas era observada por unos penetrantes y curiosos ojos dorados desde una de las ventanas del segundo piso.

-Inuyasha deja de espiar a Kagome- le regaño la anciana.

- Solo me aseguraba que todo estuviera bien- se sentó nuevamente en el sillón de fino cuero negro-. ¿En donde estábamos?

El sirviente la acompañaba como una sombra, el silencio de aquel corredor le daba escalofríos, había llegado a un sitio de la mansión algo apartado de las habitaciones principales, ese lugar también estaba hermosamente decorado pero emanaba una atmósfera extraña que a Kagome no le gusto para nada.

-Señorita la esperan en el comedor, ya es hora de que coma algo señorita, la comida la espera.

Kagome fue guiada nuevamente por aquel sirviente hasta el comedor; al llegar para su sorpresa Inuyasha se encontraba esperándola.

-Bienvenida- la saludo cordialmente.

- ¿Y la profesora Kaede, no nos acompañara?- le pregunto al joven de la mirada dorada, que le abrió la silla para que se sentara.

-Tuvo que salir, la llamaron de improvisto por eso, no compartirá la cena con nosotros- le respondió tranquilamente. Kagome lo siguió con la mirada hasta que este también tomo asiento. Se encontraban frente a frente, Kagome tembló ante aquella mirada que despertaba extrañas sensaciones en su cuerpo.

-¿Se ha marchado?- preguntó incrédula- Pero entonces yo no debería estar aquí…

- No te preocupes, ella me ha informado que vendrá lo más rápido posible. ¿Acaso no me vas acompañar a cenar?

-No se lo tome a mal, es que tengo cosas que hacer- le dijo nerviosa esquivando la mirada del hombre.

- ¿Entonces tenias planes con tu prometido?

- No, como usted ya sabrá soy la sacerdotisa del templo de mi familia…

- En tiendo.

- Tiene una magnifica casa, es impresionante.

- Si, pero ya para mi me resulta aburrida, seguramente por lo años que he vivido en esta mansión.

- Yo nunca me aburriría de este lugar- dijo mientras que in brillo de anhelo se vio en sus ojos chocolates-. En este lugar hay historia por donde se le mire.

Inuyasha la contemplo por unos segundos-. Es cierto tú estudias historia Universal- un a sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, de alguna extraña razón tenia excusa para pasar más tiempo con Kagome, él también sabia mucho de historia y mitología gracias a las historias de abuelo cuando era pequeño-. Puedes venir cuando guste, y con mucho gusto serás recibida, yo te puedo contar la historia de mi familia y de los objetos de esta casa.

Cuneado abrió los labios para decir algo, una menuda sirvienta le coloco un plato de comida frente de ella hizo lo mismo con Inuyasha.

- Buen apetito- dijo la mujer y luego se marcho dejándolos para que comieran in interrupciones.

Comieron tranquilamente el delicioso estofado con puré de patatas y arroz, acompañado con rodajas de pan con ajo, para beber vino tinto. El silencio le resultaba incomodo, Kagome se sentía muy incomoda ante la mirada examinadora de Inuyasha que le daba de vez en cuando.

-¿Cómo esta Houyo?, su prometido- hablo al fin.

-Me supongo que se encuentra bien, debe estar muy aun trabajando- Tomo un sorbo de vino- Tengo que aclarar que el es mi novio, aun no nos comprometemos, aun no estoy segura el por que le dijo eso.

Inuyasha lo lleno de alegría y alivio lo que le acababa de decir la muchacha-. Seguramente pronto se lo propondrá.

-Eso se vera con el tiempo, además yo todavía no me he graduado y solo tengo diecisiete años, aun soy joven.

- Entiendo- disimulando su alegría ante su determinación de la mujer, le sorprendió que una joven estuviera tan centrada en lo que quería.

Terminaron de comer y de inmediato sus platos fueron recogidos de la mesa.

-¿Quieres dar un paseo?- le propuso el hombre.

- Ya es tarde, mi familia me espera… no quiero incomodarlo.

- Para mi no es ninguna molestia.

Kagome no pudo negarse ante tal ofrecimiento. Cuando se disponían a salir al jardín una fina lluvia caía sobre los rosales, haciendo que las gotas de agua de vieran como prismas de colores ante la luz del atardecer.

-Que hermoso- musito ella.

- Si…- Inuyasha arranco una rosa roja y se la ofreció-. Te sonara cliché pero "una flor para una flor".

Kagome se sonrojo hasta la medula-. Gracias…

Corrieron hasta un gran árbol buscando protección de la lluvia que se hacia cada vez más fuerte.

-Siempre llueve cuando nos encontramos- reflexiono el hombre.

- Ayer no llovió- acoto la joven mientras contemplaba a la lluvia caer.

Inuyasha rió a carcajada-. Tienes razón.

-Sabe no se por que vino a mi mente un poema que escribí cuando era una niña…- informo con la mirada perdida en la lluvia.

-¿Si?, he oído de la anciana que escribes- enfocando la mirada en la muchacha-. Si quieres recítame ese poema, no soy tan mal crítico.

-No es que quiera… tengo la necesidad de recitarlo.

Inuyasha la miró con mucha más curiosidad que antes-. Pues nadie te detiene.

Kagome respiro profundo y cerrando los ojos, con la rosa en las manos empezó a recitarlo, aquel poema que escribió cuando era niña, que creyó olvidado:

"_Hoy tengo miedo, de salir otra vez,_

_miedo de encontrarte, miedo de lo que pueda pasar en la penumbra; _

_me da miedo que te burles de mí…_

_en mis sueños o quizás pesadillas te encuentro y la vez te pierdo,_

_mi corazón te llama,_

_mi alma te reclama y yo solo quiero escapar!_

_¿Llorar de que sirve ahora?,_

_pero mis lágrimas brotan de mis ojos,_

_mi alma se fragmenta cada vez que oigo el susurro de tú voz…_

_Solo quiero llorar en la oscuridad, _

_no quiero que te des cuenta que te necesito aquí…_

Inuyasha no daba credito a lo que sus oidos captaban, ese era el mismo poema que lo había estado atormentando desde hace largo tiempo.

_Pero no puedo engañarme…_

_¿Cuándo te encontrare en la oscuridad de este mundo tan cruel?_

_me da miedo las mentiras…_

_ya no tengo más fe._

Al recitar el último parrado lágrimas brotaron de los ojos aun cerrados de Kagome. Inuyasha todavía no había salido de su asombro, era el mismo poema, pero este estaba terminado, ¿Acaso era el corazón de Kagome que lo llamaba a gritos?, ¿pero como? si nunca había visto. Hasta hora.

Las piernas de Kagome le flaquearon, pero unos fuertes brazos la sujeto antes que cayera en la grama, estaba pálida, temblaba-. Kagome… ¿Kagome?, te encuentras bien?

-Lo siento…no se que me ocurre…

- Dime, ¿tú escribiste ese poema?- le pregunto mientras le apartaba el flequillo de su rostro.

Kagome se incorporo, pero volvió a tambalearse, pero Inuyasha la sujeto nuevamente-. Si…lo escribí cuando tenía quince años…

-Esto no puede ser coincidencia… yo he soñado con cada una de esa palabras desde hace dos años aproximadamente, justo los años que pasaron después que tú lo escribiste.

-Es extraño, yo nunca le comente a nadie sobre lo que escribí- le informo mientras que se sentaba en la grama mojada.

-Estamos conectados- dijo muy cerio.

Kagome no sabía a que se refería Inuyasha pero su estomago dio un vuelco cuando el le dijo: "Estamos conectados", su corazón se acelero a mil por hora, ¿Acaso tenia miedo de la explicación de aquel hombre?...No era miedo lo que sentía, era la ansiedad del momento.

…

**N.A.: **_No me di cuenta lo rápido que avanzo la historia..Jajaja, bueno veremos que me saldrá para el próximo capitulo XD. _


End file.
